I Hate Christmas!
by Kitsukara
Summary: Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya hates Christmas. Story based on the classic tale of Scrooge. Completed story.
1. Chapter 1  Forbidden Holiday

**Summary: **Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya hates Christmas. Story based on the classic tale of Scrooge.

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Bleach or its characters in any way! They belong to Tite Kubo! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'. _The past and future of this fanfic will also be written in italic. If you are reading this trough a mobile device that doesn't load italics, it might be very confusing later on. If it doesn't load italics, please use a computer to be able to understand clearly.

**P.S: Please R & R! I'm asking 5 reviews in order to post the next chapter.**

Chapter 1- Forbidden Holiday

* * *

><p>Toshiro's P.O.V:<p>

All the members of my squad seemed to be in a better mood today. They seemed to be gleefully prancing down the hallways of my quarters. Work also didn't seem to get done. _'What could be going on? I better go investigate.' _I thought with annoyance while letting out a deep sight.

I walked to my office, with no lead on the situation. When I opened the door, there was the answer to the whole problem. My lieutenant was putting up colorful garlands in a spiky tree. I let out a short grunt while thinking. 'So_ it's that time of year again? I'll quickly take care of that problem.' _

"MATSUMOTO!" I yelled out, angrily. I assumed she didn't feel the presence of my reiatsu because she jumped up, turned around and had a scared expression marked on her face. "Oh, Captain! You really scared me there!" She said half in a giggle; probably hopping I wouldn't scold her.

"Get that tree out of here as soon as possible! Get working as well! You have plenty of paperwork to finish before the end of the day!" I replied, half barking out the orders. "But Captain... there's only 3 weeks before Christmas! Nobody wants to work at this time of year!" wined the orange haired woman.

"I don't care what time of year it is! Plus, I hate this holiday!" I yelled out, storming out of my office and slamming the door behind me. I really felt like screaming and pulling my hair out.

**: Once out of the office :**

Nothing was currently helping my mood. I didn't care about that stupid celebration. Christmas was a pointless waste of time. No work could be accomplished because everyone was lazy and refused to do their tasks. _ "I don't even want to know how they celebrate it in the human world! It must be worst than here! Humans seem to have the craziest of ideas sometimes." _ I thought, letting another heavy sigh slip from my mouth.

I walked outside to the training ground. I was quietly looking around for squad members practicing their sword fighting techniques. Finally after a short walk of a few minutes, I noticed a small group of shinigami gathered in the field. As I was approaching them, the sound of laughing was heard. _'They better not be doing what I think they are...'_

I walked up in the back of one of the group members and let a little bit of my reiatsu come out, just enough for him to notice the presence of his Captain behind him. "Captain Hitsugaya!" He said while turning around, trying to hide the bottle he was holding in his hands. I looked at his with those deadly eyes. "It's not what you think!" The man almost cried out. "Give me those! And get back to work, lazy bums!" I snapped out, grabbing all the bottles of sake the group currently had on them. "Yes Captain!" They all replied in unison with a hint of fear.

"Ugh... This really didn't help at all." I muttered to myself once I was far enough from the drunken squad members not to hear.

**: 1 Week Later :**

I walked into my office with more paperwork that wasn't completed. After a few minutes of work, I couldn't concentrate anymore. Lots of noisy singing voices could be heard from the hallway and were disturbing my duties. I quickly got off my chair and walked into the hallway to see who was causing this disturbance.

There was my lieutenant, drinking sake with her two non-sober friends Izuru and Hisagi. They were all singing 'Deck the Halls' while attempting to walk without falling, which was obviously not working out. When the orange haired woman and her friends came closer, she then noticed me. She had goofy expression and said "Oh, Captain, I was looking for you! Would you like a drink?" She groggily offered me her half empty bottle. I declined the offer with my famous death glare. She then pouted and sat down because of her difficulty to stand straight.

I got back into my office. At least they quieted down for now. _'I can't take much more of this!'_

**: The last week before Christmas :**

Okay, I have probably lost my sanity now. I took a deep breath before starting to say what was on my mind.

"CHRISTMAS IS OFFICIALLY **BANNED **IN THIS DISTRICT" I shouted to my lieutenant which was currently decorating my office. Ribbons were hung up from the ceiling, a little snowman was sitting on my desk and plenty of other decors were everywhere. She was goofing off again!

"But Captain!" She whined, pleading for me to take back my earlier statement.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. Go announce it to the rest of the squad members later or whatever you have to do but come back and complete your work now!" I snapped back at her. The tall orange haired woman looked down, probably because she was very disappointed. But, I didn't care one bit. This holiday had been driving me up the walls!

The day passed very quickly and lots of work had been accomplished. I made a neat pile with all the paperwork completed and gave a satisfying smile. Once dismissed, Matsumoto left the office gloomily without giving me one glance.

When I went to go check up on the rest of the squad members, everyone seemed very disappointed and sad_. 'I don't care how they feel at all.'_ Work will get done much quicker now, which was all that counted to me.

**: The 24****th**** of December, Christmas Eve :**

I felt as if everyone hated me as I received lots of glares from all squad members. "It's for your best and the squad's." I simply replied each time I had one.

At the end of the day, everyone seemed very sad that they couldn't celebrate and get together. All the members also looked exhausted because of the fact I was pushing them to their limit for them to do their ultimate best.

'_Maybe I was a little too strict... Oh well, they'll thank me later for all the good I've done, not letting them get lazy.' _I thought.

**: 10 o'clock', the 24****th**** of December, Christmas Eve :**

'_I had finished enough for today. I better go rest to be able to complete as much tomorrow.' _I though as I went off to my room to get some rest.

I was in bed, trying very hard to fall asleep. I got up to go take a glass of water, hoping that would help me. When I came back from the restroom after drinking some water, I noticed some light coming from my bed. I came closer to the strange glow. There was my lieutenant, or at least I thought it was, sitting on my bed and glowing. "What the hell are you doing Matsumoto!" I exclaimed, stunned.

The woman turned around to looks at me. "Oh, I'm not the one you think I am. I am the _ghost of your Christmas past._" She replied very gently.

* * *

><p>Yay! Christmas Special! I'm always in the mood to write those! I'm so excited to post the next chapter! But, there is a review requirement!<p>

**5 reviews or I won't update this fanfic!**

Please R&R! All reviews make my day! I love to read them, negative and positive.

Thank you so much for reading this and supporting me by doing R&R!

Sheibakelly


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

**Summary: **Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya hates Christmas. Story based on the classic tale of Scrooge.

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Bleach or its characters in any way! They belong to Tite Kubo! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'. _The past and future of this fanfic will also be written in italic. If you are reading this trough a mobile device that doesn't load italics, it might be very confusing later on. If it doesn't load italics, please use a computer to be able to understand clearly.

**P.S: Please R & R! There is no requirement but around 3 reviews per chapter would be appreciated.**

Chapter 2- The Past

* * *

><p>Toshiro's P.O.V:<p>

"I'm not the one you think I am... I'm the spirit of your Christmas past." The glowing ghost said.

"You're the ghost of my Christmas past?" I stuttered, shocked. She came closer and put her hand on my small shoulder. I was positive this was actually just my lieutenant playing a trick on me just to scare me. _'She must just be mad that I didn't let her celebrate Christmas with her friends.'_ I thought, trying to understand and make sense out of the current situation.

"Stop this acting Matsumoto!" I told her, crossing my arms. "You don't believe me, do you?" The orange haired ghostly woman asked. "No! I don't believe in stupid things such as this blasphemous story! It can't be possible that you ARE my past!" I snapped back. "Close your eyes and everything will be clear." The Christmas ghost said calmly.

I had no more patience for this pointless game anymore, so I just did as she told me. My eyelids dropped and I took a deep breath in order to stay calm. I suddenly felt weird, as if I was flying and turning around. When I opened back my eyes, I was no longer were I had been a few seconds earlier. Then, it hit me; I was no longer in my room but, in my grandmother's home.

**: Toshiro's Christmas Past : **

I was standing in the middle of the room as shock filled me. I was really seeing the past! I looked around to investigate the room in further detail._ 'It's just as I remember it.' _Suddenly, images flew in front of me, like a movie.

_Young Toshiro ran up to his grandmother's bed. "Grandma, grandma! Wake up! It's Christmas!" The past I said while slightly tugging grandmother's haori. The old woman slowly got up with a big smile on her face. The young white haired child had a huge goofy grin. He was now running around excitedly. He helped her get up. When the old woman was finally standing on her two feet, the child had brought her into the middle of the room, where he started a fire. _

"You were so happy at that time." The orange haired ghost beside me said. I was still shocked by seeing this sight in front of my eyes. I got closer to grandmother and put a hand on her shoulder. But, it quickly passed through, as if I was also a ghost. "They can't hear or see you. This is to ensure that you don't edit the past's flow time." The spirit answered. I continued to watch silently the unfolding of events in front of my eyes.

"_Well Toshiro, Merry Christmas to you." The old woman said with a smile. She pulled out a neatly wrapped package from the sleeve of her kimono and handed it over to the excited white haired kid. The past me unwrapped it quickly and inside the box was a blue and yellow paper ball. "Thank you so much grandma! I also have something for you!" said gleefully Toshiro. It was now his turn to present his gift. He got up, walked to his bed and pulled a package from under his pillow. He came back to his grandma and handed it over to her. She slowly but steadily took it and undid the wrapping. In the package was a beautiful hair clip. Toshiro got up and helped her put it into her hair. After it was securely in her hair, they both hugged each other. Both of them were as happy as can be. Nothing could ruin their mood, they were passing this celebration together and that's all that was needed. _

"So, what happened to all that happiness?" asked me the spirit. I looked down, not knowing what to answer. A few other films were presented, a little more recent than the ones shown before.

"_Grandma Christmas is here again!" said Toshiro. The past child was a little older than last time. The old woman simply smiled and showed no signs of getting up. "It's fine if you don't want to get up! I'll go get some tea for you at the store since we ran out." The old me replied. The white haired child got out of the small house and walked in the direction of the shop. _

_When he got there, he pulled out his pouch of coins. The man at the counter said grumpily "What do you want now kid?" The spiky white haired child said "Tea leaves please." The man took out the most ruined leaves and handed them over to him. Toshiro presented him the necessary coins and left. On his way home, everyone was gleefully talking as small snowflakes were falling from the sky. But as soon as he would pass beside them, the villagers would start whispering to each other. My past self started looking down because he felt different and hated. Suddenly he tripped and over someone's foot. Toshiro's fell, face first on the floor, dropping all the tea leaves he had bought. The person he tripped over was another kid, who had purposely made him fall. The other children with him started kicking him and throwing him rocks. The children of the village called him names and said that he was strange so he didn't belong there. _

_The white haired kid finally arrived home, with damaged tea leave, bruises that covered his face and scratches all over his arms and legs. "What happened to you Toshiro?" asked the concerned grandmother who had got out of bed. He suddenly started crying and presented her the leaves. "Sorry, that's what I was able to get this time. Please forgive me." He told his grandmother while sobbing harder. _

"That's how I started hating Christmas. No one ever accepted me, but on Christmas day, the villagers hated me the most. They would say I would curse them because I was different and ruin their precious holiday" I explained. By the time I finished, the past spirit was no longer with me. The films and the house had also disappeared. All I could see was dark. I tried closing my eyes like I did in order to 'teleport' to the past. When I opened them back up, I was in my quarters. Someone in a red suit was walking towards me.

When it got close enough I looked carefully in order identify it. When It was finally a few feet away from me, I said "Captain Jushiro, is that you?" The man gleefully replied "No. I am the ghost of your Christmas present."

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm done the second chapter! I had no idea how this chapter would turn out, but I think it's pretty good. I started writing it in school, and all my classmates were asking me what I was writing. xD<p>

I'm happy I was happy I was able to update it today! I'll post the chapter coming after this as soon as I can. I'll have a busy week, so I'll try to write it in between my breaks.

Unlike Toshiro, I can't wait for Christmas. xD I've bout some Christmas jewelry yesterday. xD I've been walking around with a bracelet with Christmas bells on it. It's been driving my family insane because they hear non-stop jingling all day. Especially when I type, because I do it very fast so my hand shakes a lot and I've been writing this chapter for about an hour and a half.

Thank you very much,

Sheibakelly


	3. Chapter 3 The Present

**VERY IMPORTANT P.S: I changed the ghost to another character. I decided to swap Momo with Ukitake (for later reasons). Please forgive me for such a change. **

**Summary: **Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya hates Christmas. Story based on the classic tale of Scrooge.

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Bleach or its characters in any way! They belong to Tite Kubo! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'. _The past and future of this fanfic will also be written in italic. If you are reading this trough a mobile device that doesn't load italics, it might be very confusing later on. If it doesn't load italics, please use a computer to be able to understand clearly.

Chapter 3- The Present

* * *

><p>Toshiro's P.O.V:<p>

The tall white haired man dressed in green robes was standing in front of me. The new ghost seemed quite jolly in fact. "You are here to show me about my Christmas present I suppose?" I asked sternly. A grin formed on the ghost's face. "You guessed right Toshiro." He replied, folding his arms. Because I knew what he would ask me to do, so I simply closed my eyes and let yet again the funny sensation unfold.

**: The Christmas Present : **

I looked around to examine were I was. _'Great! I'm back into the Soul Society. I hope all this is over.' _I thought in annoyance. I was about to walk off before the ghost resembling to Ukitake put his large hand on my shoulder. "Come this way." He said while grabbing my hand. We were both suddenly lifted off the floor and started to soar into the night skies.

We arrived in the 11th district, Captain Kempachi Zaraki's. When I landed on the ground, I could suddenly hear all the happy voices filling the air. I walked closer to the main building's doors and peered in the small crack presented in the enclosure of the large door. All the 11th squad members chattered away gleefully and seemed to be having lots of fun. They all had huge grins on their faces, including Yumichika and Ikkaku. After a few minutes of observation, I walked back to the ghost's side. "So, what's wrong with this? This still doesn't change my mind on Christmas at all." I said coldly to the tall Christmas spirit. He let out a long sight before grabbing onto my arm again.

We flew and came down to observe a few districts here and there. All the souls in the Soul Society seemed to be joyfully enjoying this time of year. That's before Ukitake's ghost decided to bring me to my own district_. 'What does he expect me to realize here? This is my own squad!' _ I thought puzzled. He nudged me gently on the back for me to walk and enter my own building. Without questioning, I entered with him on my heels. Then, images flew in front of me, just like the first time this strange phenomenon happened.

"_This really sucks." A random squad member said. "I know right? It's been like this especially since he decided to overwork the higher ups such as lieutenant Matsumoto. Who knows what he's going to make her do?" The other man replied. "Maybe he would even go as far as to make us, the squad members go on impossible missions that will cost us death in the process." The other one said in an exhausted tone. "We should totally go in another squad. Maybe then we'll get treated better."_

I stared at them blankly, not believing what I'm hearing. _'I wouldn't go as far as that! '_ I thought, cussing internally. The images blurred and the scene changed yet again, unfolding new images and a new location.

_The images indicated the old house again. "Oh Toshiro, I wish I could see you. I believe my life is coming to an end but I want to see you one last time." The sickly grandma said. Grandmother then started coughing violently and shaking. She slowly clutched her heart as her breathing came back to normal. She stopped shaking and took a deep breath. "Hurry because I can't take much more of this." The old woman said with a desperate tone._

"Grandmother!" I cried out running towards her. Slow steady tears started flowing through my eyes. _'I'm crying! I've forgotten how good it felt to let it all out once in a while.' _I crouched down to her level and started bawling. "I miss you too" I whispered back quietly. I knew she couldn't hear me but I didn't care. After a few minutes, I whipped my tears and looked at the spirit which I had forgotten was there.

"Do you understand why I brought you here?" He asked me noticing when I turned around to face him. "To make me cry?" I answered without being able to look in his eyes. "You've got it all wrong." The Christmas ghost said as he let out a sigh. The images of the small hut disappeared and blackness engulfed us. I closed my eyes and re opened them to find myself in a new location. The ghost was no longer with me so I decided to walk around. After turning a few corners and walking in many hallways, I found myself in a cold room with lots of paperwork.

In the middle of all the papers, Ukitake's ghost was now way taller, almost giant sized. "Please sit down and have a talk with me." The giant said while pointing at a spot in front of him. I walked to the designed location and uncomfortable took a seat on a pile of work. "You still don't understand do you? Do you still think so higly about yourself and hate Christmas?" He asked, eager for answers. "I don't understand at all. Both of you ghosts kept making me feel sad and lonely, that's all. Christmas is still the holiday I despise." I answered sharply while crossing my arms. "If that's how you feel, I guess..." The white haired man said before sighing loudly for a last time before disappearing. Everything vanished again, gone like all the other times. "I guess what?" I yelled into the darkness, hopping he would come back to finish his sentence. But, nothing stirred into the total darkness.

I blinked and suddenly, I was in a middle of nowhere, stuck in a snowstorm. It was very cold and I tried to warm myself up by tucking in my hands in my sleeve. I walked a few miles into the deep snow before giving up. I sat down, hopping the storm would end soon and that someone would come to get me. I felt a strange presence behind me. I turned around to look at it and there was something all wrapped up in black robes.

"Let me guess, you are another ghost?" I said to the strange creature. "Correct." Replied the ghost while it taking off its hood. "I am the ghost of Christmas yet to come." Replied the small girl that had hair attached in a bun.

* * *

><p>Omg, this was probably the longest time I spent writing a chapter. I kept deleting what I wrote because it wasn't good enough or didn't fit the story well enough. I also had to watch a few Christmas plays on Scrooge because I didn't know the ghost of Christmas present very well. It was long but, I finally finished it.<p>

Also, I'm sorry for swapping Ukitake with Momo. I realized a few days ago that Jushiro couldn't be the ghost for the Christmas yet to come because he wasn't gloomy enough, so I swapped them after noticing it would be better this way.

I will update as soon as I can! I'll be very busy in the next week but, I will keep my promise to update before Christmas Eve.

Thanks for everything everyone

Sheibakelly


	4. Chapter 4 The Christmas Yet to Come

**Summary: **Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya hates Christmas. Story based on the classic tale of Scrooge.

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Bleach or its characters in any way! They belong to Tite Kubo! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'. _The past and future of this fanfic will also be written in italic. If you are reading this trough a mobile device that doesn't load italics, it might be very confusing later on. If it doesn't load italics, please use a computer to be able to understand clearly.

Chapter 4- The Christmas Yet to Come

* * *

><p>Toshiro's P.O.V:<p>

I was starring intensely at the small ghost figure in front of me. She looked exactly like Momo. The small girl's ghost seemed so sad and gloomy, exactly like when Aizen betrayed the Soul Society and she couldn't accept it. She slowly put her hood back on to hide her face. She put her tiny hand on my face and closed my eyelids.

**: The Christmas Yet to Come : **

When I opened my eyes, I was once again in my district. Something seemed off, very off._ 'Why is everyone so jolly?' _I thought while examining the members_. 'Oh no! You're kidding me!'_ I realized and started running down a few hallways. I stopped in front of my office doors. I quickly opened the door and ran inside._ There I noticed, someone else sitting at my spot. I didn't know the captain that replaced me and absolutely did not want meet him. I looked around for Matsumoto, my lieutenant in order to see if she was fine. At that moment, a tall woman with pink hair walked in and had a lieutenant badge on her shoulder. 'That's not Matsumoto!' I thought, panicking. _

Then suddenly, everything changed. The images started to flow around me and disappeared as quickly as light.

The black covered ghost and I were now in the stuffy and old looking library. The Christmas ghost pulled out a book on the 10th district and handed it over to me. I opened it and started to flip through the book until I stumbled on a page with important battle history. The ghost pointed at a certain paragraph so I started reading it.

_Over half the members died in a hard battle against some Espadas. The strict and hated Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya also died in the war accompanied with his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. The battle was long and according to some survivors, most of the members of this squad were tired from earlier work. Apparently they couldn't battle well because of the fatigue and most of them died because of this. The squad members could clearly state that they were happy about getting a new Captain. They would also mourn over their lost companions. _

I closed the book silently without finishing because I knew I couldn't go on. I put the book back in its place and my eyes started to water. "I didn't want them to HATE me. I never thought that they despised me so much." I whispered with my voice trembling. I was holding my face in my hands to hide to the Christmas spirit that I was crying.

A few minutes passed and I looked up, noticing I was no longer in the library, but back into the old hut. It now seemed abandoned and gloomy. I pushed the door open and entered. The house was empty and seemed like no one had live there in the past decade. It was extremely dusty and cold. "Is she..." I managed to say, shocked while looking at the dark ghost. It simply nodded and pointed at the window. I slowly walked to the designed spot and looked outside.

My vision was blurred and I was teleported to a graveyard. Then, I looked back at the dark figure that was still pointing in the same direction, towards a tombstone. I quickly ran to it and read what it said. _'Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of 10__th__ squad.'_ It was incredibly small and not cared for. It had a few scratches here and there. Spiders had also made this piece of rock that belonged to me, their home. It was almost entirely covered in sticky webs. No one had visited it in ages, it was obvious. Right beside it was another tombstone, not much bigger. "Grandmother." I whispered, kneeling down to get closer to the rock. At the sight of both our graves being abandoned and the knowledge of my dead grandmother, I started to sob once more.

We were no more, completely forgotten from this world. I sat down, leaned against the tombstone and buried my face into the sleeve of my haori. I was in deep thought, thinking of everything I had learned today. _'Wait a second...'_ I thought, noticing something. I quickly wiped my tears and got up to talk with the ghost. I noticed it, sitting against a stone, a few feet away from me. When I got close enough, I asked it "Is this my definite future? Is there a possibility to change this? Perhaps change fate?" I asked it, hopping it could be true. But, it only sat there, not answering. "Are they only things that could happen?" I continued, wanting an answer.

A few minutes passed in total silence. "Wait a second... I get it! If I continue to act snobbish, people will continue to treat me the way they currently do. So, this is what would happen in the end if I don't change. You're trying to warn me! So if I change my ways and stop thinking about myself, this could all change!" I exclaimed. _'So this is what theses ghosts were trying to make me realize all along, feelings towards other people.' _I thought, half smiling at myself.

"But, I will change! I am no longer who I was. I will let the ghost of the past, present and future dwell within my soul. My heart will be open during this holiday of family in friendship. I will show everyone that I can love, like every other Shinigami out there. I learned my lesson and will not let this future happen!" I exclaimed in determination.

When I finished my speech, I noticed the Christmas spirit that reassembled to Momo had disappeared. I closed my eyes once more. Darkness filled my soul but the odd feeling did not come again. I opened my eyes to investigate and noticed I was on my bed, comfortably installed under warm blankets. _'So it was all a dream? But it felt so real!' _I looked at the time; it was 11 pm. _'I hope it's not too late!'_ I thought while quickly getting out of bed.

"I've got something I'm destined to do." I said to myself, walking towards the main room of my quarters.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long, but I had no clue what to write. But, it was somewhat easier than writing the present because I simply had to find consequences to what I wrote for Ukitake's chapter. But, it was a challenge to try to make Toshiro learn about kindness, as I had no idea how to do so. But, I think I managed okay.<p>

Now, there is only one chapter left, the Epilogue! So, stay tuned for it!

Until next time,

Sheibakelly


	5. Epilogue

**P.S: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO! **

**Summary: **Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya hates Christmas. Story based on the classic tale of Scrooge.

**Disclaimers:** **I do not own Bleach or its characters in any way! They belong to Tite Kubo! **

_Thoughts are in ' Italic'. _The past and future of this fanfic will also be written in italic. If you are reading this trough a mobile device that doesn't load italics, it might be very confusing later on. If it doesn't load italics, please use a computer to be able to understand clearly.

Epilogue

* * *

><p>Toshiro's P.O.V:<p>

I rushed towards the main building were I guessed most members would be. When finally reached the end of the last hallway, I held on the wall to take back my breath. I looked around, and there was the whole squad doing work. When a few shinigami noticed me, they gave each other glances and started to murmur. "Screw the work! It's Christmas! Have fun and enjoy it!" I yelled out with glee. Now, everyone looked at each other as if I came from another planet. _'Crap... This is so weird...'_ I thought, feeling embarrassed. My lieutenant got up from her seat and threw her arms in the air. "Yeah! Let's party!" She yelled out. At that time, everyone started to loosen up and smile.

While everyone was putting their work away and waiting for a few crews on duty to come back, I got the party ready. I installed tables, cushions and sake cups a little everywhere with the help of a few members. I put Matsumoto in charge of bringing sake, which I was sure she owned lots of. When everything was ready and the party was about to start, I left the decorated room. In the hallways, I met Matsumoto who was coming back with her hands full of bottles. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Well... err..." I stumbled, not able to ask her my question. The orange haired woman chuckled and bent down to my level. I started to whisper her something and some of the members who were coming back looked at me with huge grins.

After I had finished telling her what I was doing, she beamed at me and nodded. "I'll just go put these away first, then I'll come and help you." She told me. "Right... I'll be waiting for you in my office." I replied. She left and I blushed. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ I told myself. I started walking to the designated meeting place. When I entered, I sat down on my chair and installed myself comfortably. _'Wow, it feels awfully good to be back where I belong. I'm glad that no one else is sitting on my chair.'_

After a few minutes, my lieutenant came in with a bag. She handed it over to me and I took out the neatly folded item. "Start by putting those on and I'll help you with the rest." She told me. I left to go to my room and took off my clothes. I slid on the shirt and pants. I came back with the rest of the accessories and gave them to Matsumoto. She gave me the boots, belt and gloves and I put them on. When I was finally done dressing up, she added the finishing touch, the nice red hat. It went down to my shoulder and had a nice fluffy pompom hanging from its tip. I walked to the mirror in order to look at myself. I blushed at the costume while my loud lieutenant was gushing out squeals. "You look so cuuute!" She said in a hyper voice. I simply let out a small grunt, but I told myself I was doing this for the squad.

When I came back to the party room, everyone started to cheer. _'I'm glad I've done this. It'll do them and me some good.'_ I thought, while letting a small smile slip from my lips. One of the members got up and shouted "Nice Santa suit you've got there Captain!" I'm sure my face turned to a bright shade of pink. My lieutenant came to the front of the room and handed me over a big bottle of sake. "Would you like to do the honor and pour some for everyone?" She asked me while handing me over her cup. I nodded and poured the almost clear fluid. I walked around the room and did the same for everyone.

When I was done, I sat down beside my orange haired friend and drank a few cups myself, something I had never done. She congratulated me and we cheered for the celebration. We chatted and laughed most of the night. I made new friends with some of the other members and I felt as if my squad was now one close big family, as if nothing could separate us. After a few other cups of sake, my memory started to fade. I didn't exactly remember everything to the point but I knew that I had lots of fun. I'm guessing I was drunk...

:::

A few days after the party, I left the squad within Matsumoto's care for a few days. I left in order to visit someone very dear to me. We were both extremely happy to see each other. Her condition had worsened in the past years, but I told her I would make sure she would have the proper care. Being a Captain had its advantages; I would get one of the 4th squad members to check on her health whenever I couldn't. I gave her another beautiful hair pin like I did in the past, mostly to remember the good old times. She was very grateful but, she apologized that she didn't get me anything. She thought I wouldn't come to visit her again this year, like usual. I didn't care at all! I was simply filled with joy of passing time with my dear grandmother again.

Anyhow, since that day, I feel as if the ghost of the past, present and future live within me. I will always remember to think of others and of their well-being. I took the resolution to continue living in harmony with both of my families. I have finally felt the feeling of kindness again, something I hadn't been able to do for over years. I am no longer the man I was.

_La fin_

* * *

><p>Wow, this is over! I can't believe I wrote this chapter in time for Christmas! I'm so proud of myself! It's the first story I finished (that is not a one-shot). Thank you so much to everyone who supported me all the way through! It was actually pretty hard to write this story because I had to make Toshiro fit in his character as well as fitting Scrooge's.<p>

I would like to thank ALL my reviewers. If it wouldn't be for you guys, I wouldn't have been able to write this. Thanks to: **spy-yoru, tii-chan17, Upsilon Four, SOL-Warriror, MissAleatory, metsfan101 and hts911**

Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

Sheibakelly


End file.
